Mean Girls: The Junior Plastics
by Queenbee19
Summary: Regina George and the Plastics have moved on, gone to college, and are headed for greater things then high school. But North Shore High hasn't seen the last of the George family. Meet Kylie George, who rules the school now. But when a new girl comes and threats her spot, will history repeat itself? Please R&R!
1. Gossip

Gossip

Kylie

Gossip rang around the halls. Little voices telling little lies. No one knew where they started, no one cared enough to find the route. The only thing that mattered was that they were spread. It could start as a text, and within hours the whole school knew. Gossip was harsh, gossip was real. Gossip was a game. And to win, you had to be smarter then the rest. You had to be clever. You had to be someone like me.

"Seriously Will! I don't know how you think this is funny, because it's not!" I had pouted into the phone, in an attempt to make him feel guilty. And Will is such a good guy that he gave in and said, "Aw come on Kye I didn't mean it." And then I was like, "Whatever," and then that was pretty much the end."

I twisted the pink straw in my Starbucks cup in circles, batting my eyelashes at my two best friends who were staring me down for information. There were rumors about Will and I having an…interesting phone call last night. Some said there was "I love you" shared, others said we had a big fight and broke up. But no one was going to know what went down last night, and if they thought I was going to tell them they were idiots.

"Jas, seriously. I'm not stupid you're hiding something." Ashleigh wined, twisting the ends of her brunette ringlets. It was cute that she thought she could get anything out of me.

"And even if you weren't stupid," I smirked, tossing my blond hair behind my shoulder, "I wouldn't tell you. It's not your business and I don't kiss and tell," I concluded, which was a total lie. Still, I gave her a 'don't you are contradict me' look crossing my arms.

"Wait, so you kissed?" Shelby questioned, leaning in closer. Her strawberry blonde hair brushed the tips of the table as she eagerly listened to what I had to say.

"Uhh, stop asking me so many questions!" I whined, "I'm not effiing spilling so jut get over it." The bell rung and I got up from the table, flatting out my skirt, and running my hands through my hair to make sure it was flat.

Ashleigh picked up her tray, and grabbed mine before going with Shelby to throw our food away. Then they both came over to catch up with me, who didn't care enough to wait for them.

Ash took out her iPhone, ready to take notes.

"Shopping Friday night so lets plan to hit the mall, and then I want to go to some little boutique I found in Brooklyn, find the name for me will you? And after that we're having diner with William and his friends. Lillie Wells is having a party Saturday night so Will's picking me up at 8:30, you two should be at the party by 8. It starts at 7:30. Sunday is mani pedis so I need you to book reservations at the spa, staring at 11 am, and make sure that Rachel is the one who does my hair, I like her best." I decided, watching Ashleigh struggle to type everything. "Keep up," I said with an annoyed look on my face, walking into English class. I sat down in my seat, middle of the back row, and Ashleigh and Shelby sat next to me, Ash on my right.

Once I was in the room, the focus was on me. Sitting in our practically reserved spots in the back of the room. We were pretty much royalty here at North Shore. I mean, I was leading a legacy. My sister, Regina, had ruled this very school when she was a junior. But then she changed and decided to play lacrosse, ew. But lucky for mom, I was still here to carry the George name, being a second generation Queen Bee. My sister ruled pretty well, but she had let things get out of control when some new girl came in. But I'm too smart to let that happen.

We continued to discuss specifics for the weekend. What to wear, who to kiss, best spots to make out. The typical stuff. Then Will came in with Ryan Saywen, his best friend. He instantly spotted me, waved, and made his way down the isle to the seat right in front of me. He turned around, and gave me a semi-deep kiss that could've lasted longer if we wanted it to. Then he gave me a quick kiss on the nose before sitting back and surveying my friends and I.

"So, I see your holding court already," he joked, unintentionally tossing his caramel hair in the sexy way I always tease him about. His smirk made the lines around his mouth crinkle in an adorable way as he looked to me.

"Whatever Will," I said brushing him off like the annoying fuzzies you get after your blouse had been washed. William turned to Ryan, taking the hint that I was obviously busy, and the two continued to discuss something that probably fell along the lines of last weekend's football game.

All was normal, you could say, until Courtney Hayes looked at Will. They had dated a few years ago, freshman year. Courtney and I were even once friends. Best friends. But nowadays, she steered clear of me. We got into a fight, a few months ago. When I decided to date her ex. She went on about "girl code" and how best friends didn't do those kinds of things. I didn't care. She got mad. And in the end she was kicked out of the Plastics. Everyone's replaceable, I found Ashleigh. And Courtney and I didn't talk. Until now.

She was draped over Will's desk, feeling his muscles, and telling him how well he did at the game. And Will, being the guy he was, was soaking it all up and even through in a wink. It was almost as if they were still dating. I didn't like that very much.

There were two ways to play the game, and mine was the sneakier way. I took out my phone, which gave signal to Ashleigh and Shelby to take out theirs. Then after some furious movements of my thumbs and a critical hit of the send button, Courtney Hayne's life was about to be over.

It took seconds, for it to be sent to the critical people it needed to reach. Minutes, for the information to flow. And by the end of the day, it had been spread that Courtney had been doing marijuana. And that her boyfriend Hunter had got her pregnant. And it took a week, for Courtney to be kicked off of the cheerleading squad which we co-captained, at least until it could be disproven of her drug use. Not to mention, her parents were furious and so was the school.

Like I said, gossip was a game. No one knew quite where the rumor started. Speculation was that it was started by Daniella Birza, who had currently been in a fight with Courtney. Other's thought her Hunter started it, considering they broke up later that week. Few, very few, could've suspected that I started it. Only if you carefully traced back the route. And no one cared that much.

Whispers were scary, because you weren't included. And glances as you walked down the hall were a girl's nightmare. Everyone liked to spread the gossip, unless the gossip was about you.


	2. That Girl

That Girl

Jazmyn

I hate my parents. Hate was a strong word, but right now it was the only one I could use to describe the feelings I had for them. Pure, pure hatred. I guess I sound pretty harsh, let me explain.

When I was 1, I was a beautiful happy bouncing little baby. When I was 2, I was still beautiful, still bouncing, but a bit of a brat. I mean up until then I was an only child with two parents who were obsessed with me. Legit, obsessed. Some of the home video's I had watched made me wonder where they had all the free time on their hands. But then, my little sister was born. And I wasn't sure I liked having a sibling. Someone to share my spotlight with. I was supposed to be the center of attention, all the time. So little sister idea was a bust, and then, on top of that, the made us move.

I was born in Boston, Massachusetts. And that was where I would always call my home. But then it was goodbye Celtics and hello Lakers. But I was only 2, so it wasn't like I cared that much I guess. I pretty much was raised on the opposite side of the country. So I was a California girl for a while, and I began to love it there. Daisy Dukes, bikini's on top. The whole thing. Cali would never be my home, but it sure was close. I had everything I needed and more there. And then right before Freshman year the worst thing that could happen to a teenage girl happened, I moved.

So then it was goodbye Dodgers and hello...Yankees. Yeah I was a Red Sox fan and I hated the Yankees. So did my family. And the thougtht of living in Yankee Territory made me want to cry. Red Sox girls and Yankee boys didn't work. So moving again was a little hard. Correction a lot hard. But still I had put up with it. Not without reminding my parents on a near weekly basis how they ruined my life. And fitting in as the new kid was hard too. Freshman year wasn't always so forgiving. My parents promised they would let me finish high school here in New York. And even know I hated it here, don't get me wrong, I wanted them to keep that end of the bargain. Something that could get me assutrity. I just wanted a clean start and finish to the most important years of my life.

And that brings me right to where I am now. They had lied, and yet again ruined my life. I was moved again, in the middle of Junior year, to North Shore High School in Illinois. And it was my parents fault. So that was why I hated them right now, and rightfully so. Moving at all was hard, moving during high school was suisidal.

"Jazzy!" My mother called from downstairs of our new house. There were few, and very few, things that were good about this move. For one, my dad's promotion was huge and we had been able to afford a pretty nice house. That was the only reason I was going to be able to even attend North Shore, it was the school for all the rich people. And my new house, I loved. More then the awful house we had in New York. And it had one thing I had always dreamed of in a room, a princess balcony.

I frowned, "Coming in a minute mom!" I said before trailing downstairs in a polka doted black on white bathrobe. My dark black hair was in a messy bun on the top of my head and my pinkish lips were definitely not smiling. I had been committed on this whole make my parents know that I'm still mad at them for ruining my life thing.

But once my mom saw my face, and my attitude, she sent be back up the stairs to my haven of a room. Mainly because I was no fun to talk to when I was feeling hatred towards you. I got back inside, and turned on my Mac Computer. Like I sad, dad got a major promotion. And I got a new shinny Mac for my room. I think it was just a bribe to try to make me talk to them again. I took the bribe with open arms, but my glossed lips stayed perfectly sealed.

I played around with my computer, wandering from Pinterest to Twitter in a holpeless attempt to entertain myself. It was one of those moments you felt like the world was at your fingertips but you didn't know what do to. I wanted to connect with old friends, but I knew it would only make me more upset and miss them more. And I wanted to keep writing my blog, the one I wrote for invisible followers.

I eventually gave up, thinking about the days to come. I knew that my first day was coming up, I couldn't hide from the school much longer. I would have to face the music in 5 days. Monday was make it or break it day. I was someone confident I would make it, but I was just worried about what could happen.

I always had a simple to-do list for high school. Head cheerleader, valedictorian, perfect boyfriend, and queen bee. I waned to be able to look back and tell my kids that I had ruled high school. I mean theses were supposed to be some of the best four years of your life. And I waned them to be perfect. I always knew I had it in me. I was just one of those type A personalities. And since I was little, I always pictured me ruling a clique around the school. I had some groups in California, but once you leave the clique you were gone. Everyone's replaceable. But I just knew that one day, I would have the chance to live out my high school fantasy. Even if it was in a different state then I had visioned. I didn't care, I wanted to run a school.

I didn't know how I was going to get all of these things to click together like a puzzle, but that was my plan. I was going to be "that girl" not just the new girl. It was still going to work out. My high school plan, was just on its way. Because "that girl," the girl I want to be, always gets what she wants.


	3. Work

Work

Ashleigh

Kylie liked to set what I like to call, a double standard. She had set rules, and they were strict and all. But the rules only ever applied to everyone else. Never her. She could always veto her rule, claiming she made it up so she didn't have to follow it. I felt like we were back in 1st grade where that bitch on the playground order's everyone around or during clean up time that one kid who would just stand there and supervise everyone clean up. That kid, was Kylie. Only worse.

So today, was one of those days. Where the standard was double. We were sitting at lunch in our normal spot. I was sitting on her right, Shelby her left. Kylie always in the middle of everything. We were pretending to pick at our food, but none of us actually ate during lunch time. Kylie said eating in public would make us look bad. So we just drank our Starbucks and adorably uninterested in our food.

"And then I heard that they got caught by Principle Duvall and now Brady's suspended," Shelby told us leaning forward as if the gossip would remain a secret. But the three of us knew, that with our knowledge of anything nothing could be a secret. Even between the three of us, you told one and the other would know. Thats why I've learned the only way to really keep a secure is to not tell anyone...anyone. Ever. Especially not Kylie. Even if we were besties, she really couldn't be trusted.

Their gossip faded to the back of my mind, as I noticed a girl come into the cafeteria. And I knew, she was the new girl that had been floating around. She was pretty, I guess. Actually, prettier then I wanted to admit. She had dark brown wavy hair, dark skin, and a perfect smile. I could only tell because I had braces in 6th grade so I knew what wonders those things could do. She seemed almost lost, walking around with a confused look on her face.

"Oh look, thats the new girl. Jazmyn Nelson. She like just moved here from California." Shelby explained to us, like we didn't know. Everyone knew who she was, because how pretty she was. That and it was a small school news traveled fast.

Kylie looked in thought for a second, which was never something good. "I wanna meet her," she stated with a finalized nod.

We both looked to her, really really confused. She hated new kids, and usually wanted to start them off with a bad reputation so that they was no competition. Everyone knew what happened to Regina when a new girl had come in, and we all thought Kylie said she would never let that happen. "Do, you want me to call her over or something?" I asked her confused, just to make sure I was getting everything right.

Kylie looked at me annoyed, "Yes, I want you to call her over did I not just say I want to meet her god Ashleigh why are you so slow!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms and staring me down. That was my que to get up, which I did, but not without a dramatic sigh. I was always being sent to do her dirty work.

I walked right up to the new girl, with a fake perfect smile brushing my hair out of my face. "Hey, I'm Ashleigh," I said to her, as she turned to face me with a matching smile.

"I'm Jazmyn," she responded, with less enthusiasm.

I inhaled, "You should come eat lunch with us, my friend Kylie over there wants to meet you," I said back to her, exhaling with another braces fixed grin.

Jazymn smiled, I guess for a new girl this was something exciting, "Yeah, sure." it looked like a failed attempted to hide her excitement.

We walked over, and she took a seat across from us. I sat back down, with a sigh, looking to Kylie for approval. Kylie didn't seem upset, so I could breath again.

"Hi," Kylie started, with a fake sweetness I knew she just mustered. "I'm Kylie, this is Ashleigh and Shelby."

"Jazmyn," she smiled back. The two of them held each others look, as if they had both held respective Queen Bee positions. Werid. It was like they shared some sort of pretty girl bond Shelby and I weren't let in on.

"Well, where are you from. Llke where did you move here from?" she asked with a smile, breaking the exclusive bond thing.

"California."

"That's like totally cool, they must have really hot guys there!"

"Oh yeah, one time I dated this one guy..."

And pretty much the rest of our lunch was spent watching the two of them enjoy each other's company. It was almost weird. I was used to being Kylie's favorite. She only kept Shelby around because she was uber rich and super pretty. But this new girl, she seemed to like a lot. I zoned out, moving my food around on the tray so that it looked like I touched it. But Kylie's no eating rule wasn't the only reason I wasn't touching my food.

Ever since I was a little girl, I wanted to be pretty and popular. And well, I could never get the later because of the first one. I was always too fat. And my mom would always tell me, "Ashleigh your too fat why can't you be more like your sister!" my sister, being 22 and a model. So it was kinda hard to live up to. So first I tried dieting, because Ryann had dieted. She gave me this like complicated diet to try and I tried it but I failed pretty quickly. And so then mom would yell, "Why can't you diet like your sister!" and then I would cry in my pillow more because I was no Ryann.

So then I just stopped eating, all together. And I would lie to my mom at dinner and say I already ate. I told her I was on this new diet that only let you eat certain times of day and she believed me. I don't know why she never cared to make sure I ate anything, but she never seemed to check. I hated it, and started to feel hungry and sick after a few days. My complexion didn't look so sunny like it usually did. But then I heard words of "I'm so proud of you Ashleigh!" and Ryann came home to visit and i heard, "Ryann can't you be more like your sister she's on this new diet and looks great!"

So I got a spray tan, and tried to play it off. I got prettier, using more and more makeup to cover up my less then perfect face. And then I was pretty, hot maybe. And then I because popular, Kylie met me and we hit it off. She was my best friend, the first time someone seemed to really like me. So this new girl coming in, and taking that away from me, would not happen. No way in hell.

Kylie seemed to have invited her to our sleepover, which we have every friday night. It seemed like something middle schoolers would do, but lets say the sleepover's we had were not for 13 year old eyes. Not like in a creepy girl on girl way, just we gossiped a lot. A lot. And we talked about stuff. Stuff that if I had a little sister, I wouldn't let her listen.

"But, um Kylie she can't come to your sleepover!" I pointed our, which got me 3 sets of eyes looking to me.

"Why?" Shelby asked, looking confused. Not that she usually didn't look confused.

"Well, because we always go to Kylie's house right after cheer, and sometimes we don't go straight there. What if we want to go to the mall we don't want to alter our plans!" I tried to explain, hoping one of them would side with me.

"Well maybe we just don't go to the mall" Kylie countered, crossing her eyes with a smug look. She could sence the jealousy, and somehow that seemed to make her like Jazmyn more. I mean despite the fact she told us this was an exclusive group and that no one could hang out with us unless we all agreed, that seemed to not be the case anymore.

"But I like shopping!" Shelby whined, I was glad she couldn't pick a side.

"I like shopping" Jazymn seemed to say with a smirk, looking me down.

"So she comes with us?" Kylie said back to me with a shrug. It was phrased as a question but I don't think it was.

"No! We go right from cheer and she's not on the team!" I exclaimed back in protest.

"I used to cheer at my old school, I was captain" she bragged proudly.

"So then how about you cheer with us?" Regina never took up cheering, and Kylie decided if she had to do any sport it would be cheerleading. And so Shelby and I got wrapped into it by default.

"But you said," Shelby started, I cut her off.

"But you said we had no more team sports left!" i countered to her with a confident arm cross. I turned to Jazymn," Sorry we have no spots left," Jazymn fakely smiled back to my fake smile. Oh she was good

"Well, now we do," Kylie declared with a smile.

"But..." I trailed.

"But...?" Shelby trailed, still confused.

"Great its settled!" Kylie grinned, turning back to her new bff.

It seemed like yet again I wasn't good enough to grab Kylie's attention, which I admit I was desperate for. I sighed, if I wanted to keep my spot I would have to work for it. But I hated working.


	4. Remember

Shelby

Remember

"And toe touch, toe touch, turn and kick. Kick, kick. Annnnnd finish it off!" Kylie's ever so familiar voice rung in my ears. She called out various motions in which I had no idea what they were. I usually just smile, and pretend I do. It's easier then asking Kylie all of the time for help. Because then it would result in the tips of my ears turning pink with embarrassment as she explains to me and wonder's why I'm so stupid.

I don't know? I never really know. It's not my fault, things just don't click. Some things click, like accessorizing and gossiping. I could always tell you if that belt worked with that top, or if you should we're your hair up or down. I could always give you the update who was hooking up with who, and how long it would probably last. I just couldn't tell you the square root of 64, or how many inches in a mile.

When tryouts we're done, we left with Ashleigh in a pout and Kylie in a wide smile. I didn't get why Ash was so grumpy, but it seemed like since Jazymn came to sit with us she was in a bad mood. Jaz was nice though. And really pretty. She had beautiful dark hair that cascaded down into a pretty pony tail when she tried out. And she hit all of the motions Kylie called out for her, faster then any of the other girls could.

We ended up going to the mall in Kylie's car, despite Ashleigh's obvious protests to inviting Jaz. "It's not fair, Kylie said we _all _have to agree before someone can join our group," she would furiously whisper into my tiny ears as we would turn the corner in J Crew. I didn't know what she was talking about. But then again did I ever know?

Ashleigh took my blank expression as an attempt to explain. Apparently Jaz was going to steal our friendship with Kylie from right under our noses. I giggled, how could she steal it from under our noses if our lips we're under our noses

I remembered when Kylie and I became friends. We actually had been friends for a while, she knew my brother Shane before me. And her and Shane we're friends, I guess. And so then Shane told her he had a sister, and hence she met me. I could never tell if she really liked me or not, but when she talked to me she smiled with such an encouraging smile that I was sure she did.

I was pretty sure nothing would break us up. "But why would she do that?" I asked confused.

Ashleigh rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed by how slow I guess I was, "Be-cause Shelb, she wants to be popular. Every new girls does. I can't believe Kylie doesn't see this ughhh!" She said sighing in defeat as we kept walking.

"Wait, Jazymn is trying to join the group?" Had I finally got it? Had it finally clicked?

Ash looked at me, "Yes Shelby that's what I've been trying to tell you seriously! Whatever," she sighed, so I guess I did something right? Or wrong?

"Well, then we just won't let her?" I asked to make sure that was the plan.

"Yes, that is the current plan at hand. Come up with by yours truly. Operation Take Out The New Girl" Ashleigh smiled wickedly, and proudly because she was obviously impressed with herself.

"OTOTNG?"I asked, slowly.

"What...are you talking about?"

"All operations have an acronymymyn right?" I asked innocently, batting my eyes sweetly to make sure I was right.

Asheligh laughed, flipping her pretty hair. "No, its acronym. And I mean I guess so," she shrugged, unsure if it really mattered.

I smiled, "Well Operation Take Out The New Girl is just a mouth full thats all," I told her honestly, it was a lot of words to remember.

There were a lot of things to remember. A lot of things Kylie told me to do, most of them I ended up forgetting anyways. But this was something I would really remember, or I hoped I did. Because Kylie's friendship was something I couldn't forget.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It would be SO AMAZNG if you left a review, I would like totally appreciate it. Anyways, sorry this was a shorty chapter. But I've decided not to post another chapter until I'm at 10 reviews. Thats not to hard, so please leave me some feedback! Anways thanks guys, love you all.

xoxo Queenbee19


	5. Too Easy

Too easy

Sometimes I think life was seriously made for me. Because everything I ever wanted became mine. And everything I touched turned to gold. It was too perfect.

When Jazymn showed up at first I was skeptical. Having a new girl was exactly what became my sister's downfall. But then I thought about it, and I realized this was exactly what I needed. A chance to prove I was way smarter then Regina, and better at being a Queen Bee.

I braided, and then unbraided my shinny blonde hair as I looked in the mirror waiting for her to arrive. I had planned a little get-together for just the two of us. Just to get a poke inside her head. Because that's what Regina did wrong, she didn't take it like a game. She didn't strategize, and she didn't play to win.

"Kylie! Your friend is here!" I heard the obnoxiously loud voice of my self claimed 20 something year old mother. I swore she still thought she was a teenager, because she always talked to me like we were friends. But seriously, me being friends with her? I think she just wanted to relive her high school glory days.

"God mom she's not my friend!" I said back before swapping my annoyed look to a bright smile. "Hey Jazz!" I exclaimed, even adding a hug before turning my back on her and walking to my bedroom, Regina's old room. I never looked back to see if she followed. Nor did I really care if she did.

"Thanks for inviting me over" she finally said once she closed my French doors too my room.

I smiled back, laying back down on my pink bed. "No prob." I said simply. After a few seconds I suddenly sat up, leaning closer to Jazymn.

"So." I stared.

"So?"

"What do you think of the other girls?" I asked her with a knowing smile. My grin was so inviting, my blonde hair so sweet. And I figured she wasn't smart enough to know not to play with fire.

"The other girls?" she confirmed, a smirk starting to dance at her lips.

"Spill everything" I said sitting back with a grin.

This was way too easy.

* * *

SORRY

I was taking a writing hiatus. But im really back this time I PROMISE

ANYWAYS

I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it was short...build up for the next one. Will Jazymn spill all of her dirt on the other girls? And how does she all of the sudden know so much? And why is Kylie such a...a mean girl?!

So many questions, so many answers to come.

But not until i get **15 **reviews. Thats only 4 more! But this time I really promise to update as soon as I get them!

love you all

xoxo Queenbee19


End file.
